C'est que du bois
by Poison doux amer
Summary: [12012] C'est que du bois oui mais c'est tendre, ça a comme une voix qu'on aime entendre [ HiroakixWataru]


**Auteur :** Yôko

**Disclaimer :** aucun personnage, ni la chanson ne m'appartient.

**Groupe :** 12012

**Genre :** tendre, songfik, romance, une sorte de jolie déclaration d'amour.

**Couple :** hiroaki x wataru

**Bande son :** « C'est que du bois » Lynda Lemay.

**Petit mot :** petit cadeau pour toi ma nashu 3

* * *

**C'est que du bois**

La nuit était tombée doucement ce soir-là dans les rues de Tôkyô, les premières illuminations prenant peu à peu leur place dans les boulevards, offrant le spectacle de chaque soir : une ville animée et dynamique où la monotonie ne semblait pas exister. Dans une petite maison du centre ville, habitait un jeune homme qui venait de rentrer. La répétition s'était bien déroulée aujourd'hui encore. Pas d'accrochages et de nouvelles musiques en perspectives. Un sourire aux lèvres, il déposa à sa gauche sur un petit buffet dans une petite boîte violette, les clés de leur salle. Son manteau se plaça ensuite à sa place, c'est-à-dire dans la penderie. Ces deux petits gestes, signifiaient à chaque fois la même chose : il était rentré chez lui et la soirée s'annonçait très calme. Hiroaki, comme à son habitude, avait ramené sa guitare, ne supportant pas de la laisser dans cette salle, toute seule, à l'abandon.

_[C'est que du bois avec des cordes,_

_C'est qu'une boîte avec un trou_

Ce n'était qu'un simple instrument de musique. Un simple objet avec lequel il passait son temps, car elle-seule comprenait les émotions, les sentiments, toutes ses choses qui l'habitaient matin et soir. Un sourire, avant de la déposer lentement dans son écrin, murmurant une sorte de bonne nuit à cette douce amie sans laquelle il sortait rarement. Et ses yeux, comme à son habitude ne purent se détacher d'elle, ses mains, lentement, très lentement prenant entre ses doigts cette petite merveille dans le but de l'accorder encore et encore.

_[Un truc idiot que l'on accorde_

_Et dont on joue_

Puis jouer, sans réellement s'en rendre compte. Se bercer soi-même par les douces mélodies que l'on joue, que l'on tente de faire vivre sous ses doigts, et parfois, quelques notes qui sortent d'entre ses lèvres pour suivre ces douces mélodies. Ce sont alors les paroles de son chanteur, les paroles de celui avec lequel il peut créer toutes ses envies… Avec lequel il se sent en vie. Car _ce truc idiot_, cette guitare dont il ne pourrait se détacher l'a tellement aidé.

_[On fait mille fois les mêmes gestes_

_On la nettoie on la caresse_

C'est elle qui a toujours reçu les plus belles caresses, celles qu'il ne pouvait offrir à l'homme qu'il aime. Et bien qu'aujourd'hui son but soit atteint, elle restait son premier amour, son premier coup de foudre, celle sur laquelle ses doigts lentement s'étaient posés pour la caresser encore et encore dans de doux mouvements répétitifs mais qui, chaque jour, étaient plus passionnés.

_[Du bout des doigts comme un gros chat_

_Au creux du cou_

Elle ronronnait sous ses doigts, lorsque lentement ils frôlaient ses cordes, à la fois si douces et sensibles. Et cette chaleur qui s'en dégageait était comparable au souffle chaud de l'être aimé dans son cou. C'est que du bois mais sans doute était-ce celui qui avait changé sa vie. Sans elle, il se sentait perdu, anéanti. Car, c'est que du bois avec des cordes, mais ce sont ces mêmes cordes avec lesquelles il faisait vivre les plus vives émotions.

_[C'est que du bois oui mais c'est tendre_

_Ça a comme une voix qu'on aime entendre_

Ce bois, doux teintés d'une jolie couleur bleutée et son corps, semblable à celui d'une femme, douce, sensible, fragile. Protégée par ses douces mains qui matin et soir lui offraient milles soins. Elle était la plus belle des sirènes pour laquelle….

_[Les hommes se battent pour la prendre_

_Sur leurs genoux_

Ses doigts s'arrêtèrent un instant. Il se souvenait de son lycée, lorsqu'une fois, il l'y avait amené. Tout le monde avait voulu la prendre : il avait refusé avec obstination. Car c'était son bijou, son cœur, sa petite sœur. Pendant des heures il avait joué, les élèves l'écoutant en silence, ne comprenant pas que l'on puisse être aussi possessif avec un objet de bois dont quelques cordes étaient tendues pour créer des notes. Mais ce qu'ils n'avaient pas compris, c'était que…

_[Elle porte la vie dans son ventre_

_Elle nous séduit quand elle chante_

Entre ses cordes tendues se créaient les mélodies les plus douces lorsque le rythme lent prenait lentement place. Mais lorsque la colère se mêlait à la violence, cette douceur devenait alors puissante et montrait sa voix. Et malgré toutes ces choses qu'il lui avait fait subir tout au long de sa vie, elle était toujours restée fidèle et sa voix, si douce, avait séduit nombres de personnes. Le visage de Wataru apparut dans son esprit, sa voix s'était mêlée au son des cordes. Ce fut leur première rencontre « musicale ». Celle durant laquelle il comprit qu'il venait de rencontrer son âme sœur, ses mots sur sa musique, celui qui mettait en valeur sa guitare.

_[Elle est féconde elle est charmante_

_Elle nous rend fous_

C'est avec elle que sortirent les plus belles musiques du groupe car l'amour qui régnait autour de cet instrument l'avait toujours plongé dans une sorte de transe créative de laquelle sortait de merveilleuses choses.

_[J'ai mis son corps sur ma poitrine_

_J'l'ai serré comme un cadeau_

« Tient Hiroaki c'est pour toi. Fais-en bon usage, ce n'est pas que du bois, c'est une âme tu sais »

Il revoyait encore sa tante lui tendre avec douceur cette guitare. Comment avait-elle deviné que c'était son rêve ? Il ne l'avait jamais su. Mais ce jour-là, bien qu'il soit un homme, nombreuses furent les larmes qui coulèrent de ses yeux jusqu'à ses lèvres. Il avait alors quinze ans.

_[On dirait qu'elle a pris racine_

_Jusqu'à mon dos_

Pendant quelques minutes, il avait eu l'impression que tous deux n'avaient fait qu'une seule et même personne, que des bras invisibles l'avaient tendrement serré et murmuré de douces paroles à ses oreilles, comme la promesse invisible d'une fidélité totale.

_[Elle m'a un peu courbé l'échine_

_Depuis qu'elle vit contre mon cœur_

Jusqu'à ce jour, ils devinrent inséparables. Cette douce guitare n'en était plus une, non.

_[Depuis qu'elle est ma concubine_

_Ma demi-sœur_

Elle fut toujours ce qu'il cherchait, représentative d'un besoin de douceur constant. Ce fut la seule et unique personne toujours là pour lui, même lorsque sa mère décéda. Même lorsqu'il décida de partir à l'aventure. Même lorsque vivre de sa musique fut pour lui une révélation. Et elle fut là. Juste pour lui.

_[Je lui confie ce qui m'enrage_

_Elle le traduit à sa façon_

Sa colère, sa peur, tous ces sentiments qu'il ressentait puis tentait de mettre en musique, elle savait leurs donner un sens pour qu'enfin, lui-même puisse comprendre. Elle avait toujours été là. Toujours. Et la mise de ses sentiments en musique lui permirent de s'en sortir, de devenir le guitariste qu'il était aujourd'hui.

_[Elle me répond dans son langage_

_Avec des sons_

Pour lui, elle avait toujours parlé, comme une petite voix au fond de lui qui devenait plus forte lorsqu'il créait des sons, les cordes vibrant sous ses doigts. Combien de fois était-il revenu un soir, les yeux baignés de larmes, jouant sans s'arrêter pendant des heures, sachant qu'elle seule pouvait le comprendre car elle le connaissait par cœur. Tous deux n'avaient toujours fait qu'un depuis le jour de leur rencontre musicale, comme il aimait à le rappeler.

_[Elle me rend joyeux (se) et serein(e)_

_Change mes peines en pinsons_

_Qui s'envolent avec leurs rengaines_

_Vers l'horizon_

Toutes ses peines s'envolaient lorsqu'elle était serrée dans ses bras et qu'une douce voix retentissait dans son dos.

_[C'est que du bois avec des formes_

_C'est qu'une boîte avec un trou_

Peut-être pouvait-elle sembler inutile. Peut-être pouvait-elle sembler futile. Et ce n'est que du bois avec des cordes, un truc idiot que l'on accorde et dont on joue….Mais parfois les objets les plus simples sont ceux auxquels on s'attache le plus.

_[Souvent je réalise comme_

_Je lui dois tout_

Sans doute aurait-il fait les pires stupidités sans elle. Aujourd'hui, sans la musique, il ne lui reste rien sauf un grand vide que l'on ne peut combler.

[Alors _que me quittent les hommes_

_Alors que me blesse la vie_

_J'écoute sa voix qui résonne_

_Et je souris_

Et contre vents et marée, toutes les déceptions et les douleurs, les cris et les larmes, elle fut comme deux bras qui l'entourèrent, le calmèrent, le rassurèrent chaque jour de sa vie. Et aujourd'hui, elle est là pour lui, elle le surveille, toujours à l'écoute de ses émotions.

Des pas derrière lui l'arrête dans sa mélodie et, après une dernière caresse, il dépose la guitare dans son écrin, dans son lit douillé avant de se lever, pour aller dans les bras de son amant qui le serre avec douceur, caressant son dos.

Un sourire sur les lèvres. C'est que du bois avec des cordes, c'est qu'une boîte avec un trou, un truc idiot que l'on accorde et dont on joue.

C'est juste un cœur avec des cordes, c'est juste une amie pour la vie.

* * *

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !!

Je sais qu'elle est vraiment très courte mais je pense que quelque chose de plus long n'aurait pas forcément été meilleur!


End file.
